


Kinktober of Rps

by ForgottenLoveSong



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bodyswap, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Dubious Consent, Inflation, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Master/Slave, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Tentacles, mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenLoveSong/pseuds/ForgottenLoveSong
Summary: Kinktober 2019 challenge, using rps that I run with other people.  These scenes are either in the characters backstories, dreams, or written with the permission of my friends whom they are with.  Each chapter is a different rp with different kinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ass Worship, Spanking, Wax Play
> 
> Off the rp Magical Crush, Hayden and Nathan are the character. In Magical Crush four boys are given magical charms that transform them, into sexual themes heroes, Phoenix is Hayden and Nathan is Fenris. Hayden is in love with Draco the Dragon played by the other person.

Chapter 1) Tasting the Dragons Prize

It had been a hard fight and one that had led Dragon and Kirin to get separated from Phoenix and himself. Nathan was panting hard, his hair wet with sweat from running from the demons, as well as fighting them. Yet it had been Phoenix, Hayden who defeated the demons, granted it had been very tempting to watch Hayden. Because for some reason if the demons gained the upper hand they would pin Hayden down and take him. Just the thought of it had Nathan’s cock twitching with excitement. Hayden was very sexy and he had always wanted to taste his lifelong childhood friend. The problem was Dragon, Draco. Hayden was in love with Draco and Draco was so possessive he wouldn’t let Nathan have even a taste.  


Nathan couldn’t help but look over his sexy and tired childhood friend. Their skimpy outfits themed around the creature they represented only added to his wants. Hayden’s long white hair was laced with braids, red and gold feathers. He wore a gold choker, and the red tube top that he usually wore in this form was tossed to the side and the golden nipples rings were clearly visible. It was all too much from the tan skinned 19 year old. He rubbed his thumb over his lower lip and traced over the silver tattoo lines that gave him a predatory look. He had a half vest with white and grey fur around the collar, his booty shorts had a wolf tail connected to them in back. The other was exhausted, Nathan could tell, and it made him bite his lip debating the right or wrong choice. The thing was ever since they ended up with these powers he’d felt more protective over his friend as well as more possessive. Who was this Draco to just steal Hayden’s attention. It wasn’t fair. It was wrong but Nathan glanced back to the old barn where the demon had been summoned at and licked his lips.

Hayden was staring at the body of the demon watching it burn away to nothing but he still left like it was alive. He still felt like he was a prize being eyed up, and it made his skin crawl. With the demon dead Hayden looked down at his left arm and shuttered. There was a thin but long stinger sticking out of his skin. He couldn’t recall being struck or it causing him pain both of which worried him greatly. Wrapping his right hand around the stinger he pulled it out. He hissed as that area of his arm now felt like it was on fire, which caused him to rub his hand over it trying to sooth out the heat. Hayde turned his head looking up from where he was sitting on the ground and smiled. He found the source of the burning feeling of being watched.  


“You shouldn’t stare so intently, Nat, I thought you were a demon.” Hayden chuckled but when his friend didn’t smile he felt his own mirth leech away with worry in its place. “Nathan what’s wrong?” Hayden asked standing up and brushing the grass and dirt from the back of his thighs and ass.  


“I… I just want to make sure no other demon’s are coming through. You know that summon circle.” Nathan said with a shrug but that wasn’t all he wanted. He wanted to finally know why Hayden picked Draco.  


“Yeah, that would be smart. It would be bad if we were to get attacked while trying to find Draco and Sammy.” Hayden said and started walking toward the barn. He thought he’d seen a frown on Nat’s face but it had to be that his friend was just focused on their task. After all the cost of losing was never one they wanted to pay. Still as he lead the way he started to feel off, the heat in his arm had faded but now he felt feverish and dizzy. Hayden pressed the palm of his hand over his right eye trying to use the pressing and coolness of his hand to clear his head. It didn’t work and Hayden was feeling like he was swaying. Hayden gasped as he miss stepped but he didn’t hit the ground. Hayden blinked and lolled his head to the side looking up at Nathan. “Nat?”  


“Hey I won’t let you fall.” Nathan smiled before licking his lips. His hand groped Hayden’s ass, it was so soft and warm. “I’ll carry you to the barn okay?” Nathan said and Hayden moaned as he nodded his head. Hayden felt so warm and it wasn’t right, but he couldn’t make any words from. Nathan smiled and smoothed back Hayden’s hair as they reached the barn. He saw the alter that the demons had set and it was the perfect place to lay down his new conquest. Nathan licked his lips as he laid Hayden down, feeling his cock grow harder as Hayden moaned and moved so adorably.  


Hayden tried to move to get up but all he managed was to weakly roll over on the altar giving Nathan a great view of his backside. Hayden gasped as he knocked over one of the burning candles wax spilling onto his skin. The cute sound made Nathan grin and give him an idea. Nathan grabbed the top of Hayden’s tight shorts and yanked them down. He picked up the candle and tipped it, watching the wax drip onto Hayden’s skin. Hayden gasped at the hot wax splashing onto his skin and then dripping down his ass, slowly for a moment before it cooled enough to stop moving. Hayden squirmed as the wax dripped on to his ass. He didn’t like it but Nathan kept it coming. Drip after drip, till he started to whimpered.  


“Shh, Hayden its okay.” Nathan said rubbing his hand over Hayden’s wax covered ass. “You look so sexy, Hayden.” Nathan said as he pulled the other’s cheeks apart and stared at his pink hold. Tipping the candle again he watched the wax drip onto that most sensitive area. The moment the wax hit Hayden’s pucker he squirmed and cried out. He clawed at the altar trying to get away from Nathan. Nathan leaned forward rubbing his hard cock against the corner of the altar for some relief. “Damn Hayden your ass is perfect. That hole, it’s twitching at every drip of wax.” Nathan licked his as it tipped the candle up right. He put the candle down and pulled his shorts down freeing his hard cock. Nathan shivered at the cool air touching his hot cock.  


Hayden gasped his eyes widening as Nathan rubbed his cock over his twitching hole. It hurt from the wax but he couldn’t stop the moan leaving him from the aphrodisiac. His nails dug at the altar as Nathan pushed his cock into his body. Hayden and Nathan both cried out as Nathan shoved his cock completely into Hayden’s hole. Thanks to the Hayden still being transformed as Phoenix his hole didn’t need to prepare him. “Nnggh, Ah~!” Hayden moaned as Nathan pulled him closer and then started to thrust in and out of his slick hole.  


“Ah, you are so hot Hayden. You’re squeezing my cock so good. Fuck Hayden, is this what you do for him?” Nathan moaned with each thrust into Hayden’s hot slick hole. He listened to the clang of the beads that hung from Hayden’s custom and it excited him more.  


“Ahh, aahh, pl-please!” Hayden begged his own cock hard and rubbing over the stone of the altar. The was cool against his cock, and was because slick with his pre-cum. Hayden grit his teeth as Nathan pounded into harder and harder. His hole was stretched wide around Nathan, yet he wasn’t as big as his dragon. Hayden winced as Nathan’s cock forced itself against his inner walls, missing his prostate almost every time. Hayden grabbed the edge of the altar and tried to pull away.  


“No! Don’t you leave. We haven’t cum yet.” Nathan growled gripping Hayden’s hips and yanking him back so hard his friend cried out and his hole squeezed like a vice around his cock. Nathan groaned his cock spilling pre inside his friend. He loved the tightness so much he lifted his hand and slapped it over Hayden’s ass.  


“Ahh~!” Hayden cried out at the slap. His cock strained, and felt tight. “Pl-please, I-i ahh, nngh.” Hayden begged saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth as he came against the stone altar.  


“You are a slut if you like that. Is that why you like him?” Nathan panted, spanking Hayden again. “Ah, fuck!” Unable to hold back Nathan pushed himself all the way in his balls pressed against Hayden’s soft ass, while his cum spurted inside him. Nathan dropped down ontop of Hayden, both of them covered in sweat and breathing hard. Nathan ran a hand over Hayden’s cheek and nipped his ear. “We should do this again.” Nathan whispered.  


Hayden didn’t feel dizzy anymore. He didn’t feel hot, he just felt shame and guilt. He reached back and pushed Nathan off with all his strength. He was turning over as the cum leaked from his hole as Nathan on the ground stared at him with a look of disbelief.  


“What the hell Hayden?” Nathan yelled. He got up and started to move closer to Hayden until his friend summoned a fireball. Nathan froze looking at his friend with fear and confusion. “Come on Hayden, y-you came. It was fun. We can do this again, look you can be on top.”  


“NO! Nat…. Don’t you ever mention this. Don’t you ever touch me again! If you do… If you do I will tell Draco.” Hayden said closing his hand and dismissing the flame.  
“What?! He’d… He’d kill me!” Nathan argued.  


“No, but he will hurt you. So I suggested you leave.” Hayden said keeping his voice calm. He watched the mix of emotions over his friends face till finally the wolf ran away. Hayden sighed out, his heart twisting with all the wrong feelings. Why did Nathan do this to him. He could only hope that he’d been poisoned or something! Hayden grabbed the feather charm that hung around his neck and ripped it off. The outfit he was in gone. His normal clothes were back, his hair short again and without braids. Pulling out his phone from his pocket Hayden pressed the speed dial and held his breath. The second he heard the ringing stop he spoke.  


“Draco! Draco I.. I’m at the old barn. The demons, it didn’t go so well and I need a lift…. My ass is sore.” Hayden blurted out to his boyfriend and flushed at the concern his boyfriend showed as he spoke. “Draco… stay on the phone with me? Please, I love hearing your voice.” Hayden smiled as he cradled the phone to his ear and listened to the love of his life as he waited for him to arrive and take him home.


	2. The King of Lust always gets what he wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a couple from a rp game I run on Thursday. These are three NPC in a world of Fae, Angels, Demon, and Humans. The King of Lust and Rage have never liked each other, but when Lust has a chance to taste a Fae lover of the King of Rage. He takes it... And the King of Rage's body.

Riven sighed at the desolate landscape. It was too hot and the red tint of the sky and ground hurt his eyes. This was no place for a fae but he had a job to do. His King, Colm, King of Fall and master of Time needed him to give Kerem, the demon King of Rage an ultimatum. It wasn’t going to be a pleasant job but if anyone could get it done he could. Such a notion reminded Riven of his last encounter and demand of the King of Rage. It was then he learned just how Kerem was. He’d pinned him against a pillar, their faces had been so close that when Riven had shifted his nose brushed Kerem’s. Heated words, and a lesson that it seemed Kerem was a man of passion. Riven was sure if he hadn’t been willing that wouldn’t have mattered to the demon.  


The castle that Kerem had set up in was something out of nightmares. It was large, dark and the creak of the portcullis raising sent a chill through Riven’s bones. Riven gripped the dagger at his side tightly for reassurance. This place truly was not one for a fae, but here he was in the bowels of hell for his King. Riven’s skin crawled at the growls, and grunts of the beasts that he walked by. He kept his head high and eyes forward never acknowledging the things trying to break his steeled resolve. Some of the more bold ones leaned over the hot breath sticking to his skin. Still he didn’t bother to look at them. None of them were worth his attention. He didn’t walk faster, he didn’t let them bother him.  


Riven was glad as he left the narrow passaged lined with the beastial guards and entered the grand foye. Four large pillars of stone stood in this room, almost at the edges of it, framing the two side passages. Before him was a grand staircase that lead up to the personal quarters of Kerem and every single one of his concubines. Riven wasn’t even aligned with the first set of pillar’s when he saw him. The King of Rage, Kerem. Kerem’s presence was so powerful it rivaled his own king’s. He was a towering seven feet with striking orange and black hair. His body was a sculpted masterpiece and his muscles rippled with every movement. The intensity in Kerem’s one good eye it made Riven stand up straighter. Kerem approached and leaned on the banister and cocked his head to the side, a smirk on his dangerous lips. Riven watched tensely as Kerem lifted a hand from the banister and beckoned him. Riven nodded and headed up the stairs to the King of Rage.  


“There better be a good reason you are here fae.”  


“I have a message from my King, Kerem.” Riven smiled and Kerem chuckled leading the way. Riven followed Kerem down hall after hall passing by the naked demons who were pawing at their king. Riven looked around at the many female demons, some beast, some seemed to embody the elements, and some he couldn’t describe beyond horrific.  


“Ignore them, they are just my conquests… Or part of them.”  


Riven snorted at Kerem’s hubris and the leering look that was thrown his way. Yet there was something about that statement that dried out Riven’s throat and made his blood pump faster. Riven took a slow breath of air trying to stay stoic and remind himself of what he was doing here but the smell of sex permeiated the air. It was thick and Riven was shocked he hadn’t noticed it before. Riven followed Kerem watching the sway of his shoulders the muscles under that tan skin and the mane of hair that Kerem had. It was easy to follow the muscles down his naked back, to the hem of the pants he wore, with his tail swishing lazily.  


“Like the view?”  


“I wasn’t really thinking about it.” Riven offered back to Kerem’s teasing but the tiger demon only laughed. Riven paused as Kerem did to lift the beads out of the door way so they could head in. Riven looked around the room and his lips tightened in a frown. A bed, plush pillows, soft silk fabric littering the floor, pillars around the room with curtains between them, and not a single desk. There was nothing here that screamed formal meeting and even worst Riven felt like there was another set of eyes on him. “Kerem… I have a tas-” Riven had barely turned to face Kerem, before the demon’s mouth was over his own.  


A moan was pulled from Riven as Kerem gripped his hair and plundered his mouth with a skilled tongue. He gasped for breath when his mouth was let go and Kerem gripped his leather jerkin. His green eyes flickered looking over Kerem’s dark gold one, and over the scarred eye. The scar Kerem supposedly got by staring death in the eye. Rivan gasped as the leather of his jerkin ripped torn clear through by Kerem’s fierce strength.

~~~~~~

Kandeth the King of Lust had been sneaking around, Kerem’s home and palace. He needed to find a weakness of the other demon king. Something he could use to kill him and claim his power for himself. He had planned to use the fae knights appearance as a distraction and search Kerem’s personal room. The smell of sex left Kandeth, an alp demon, jealous and seething with rage. No one, should be a better lover, or master of them bed than he and yet Kerem’s home was saturated with sex. Yet he didn’t get far before the beads shifted and he was forced to hide behind the pillars and curtains. Kandeth held his breath as he viewed the fae knight. He had never seen the fae so close before and he was breath taking. A lithe beauty but clearly a soldier too, and Kerem thought he would take him?! That would not do. He was the King of Lust. HE should be the one to conquer all!  


With a snarl Kandeth’s violet eyes started to glow. He might have been the king of illusions but he was still an alp with power over sex. His grin spread as Kerem faltered, his own body falling limp as his eyes shut. When he opened them again he was staring into the green eyes of the fae.  


“Kerem? What wr-”  


Kandeth covered Riven’s mouth with Kerem’s, or now his. He sucked on the fae’s bottom lip, grazing it with his teeth. His hands wrapped under the fae’s romp and lifted him up. He tossed the fae onto the bed, and as Riven bounced a set of dragonfly wings unfolded from his back.  


“Now, where were you hiding those?” Kerem laughed and crawled onto the bed over Riven.  


“That’s my secret.” Riven smirked. He smirk quickly was replaced by a gasp as Kerem yanked him down and turned him over. He tried to get up but Kerem pushed him down. Chest to the bed ass in the air pinned there by the strongest demon with his pants being pulled down. “What are you doing? We should… Ah!” Riven yelped as something wet traced over his bare ass.  


Kerem chuckled still pinning Riven down with one hand he spread his cheeks with the other and dipped his tongue over the perfect pink hole. Kerem pushed his tongue into that tight hole listening to Riven’s gasping voice. His tongue dug at the soft but tight muscles feeling Riven’s body starting to tremble.  


“K-Kerem… Ah, I have a job to do.” Riven’s voice trembled as the wet tongue lapped at his hole. Riven’s fingers clawed at the blanket pulling them up as the pleasure built in him. He was a knight of fall but this was distracting. “Ah, Kerem~!”  


Kerem continued to slick Riven’s hole with his tongue listening to the begging voice of the fae. He could taste the salt of the other’s skin and it was delicious. No longer needing to hold Riven down Kerem’s hand slipped under Riven and wrapped around the fae’s hard cock. He pulled his tongue out of Riven’s hole and sucked at the pucker of skin, for one last good measure.  


“Tell me fae have you ever fucked a demon.” Kerem snarled climbing over Riven so his own hard cock rubbed against Riven’s ass. He felt the fae shiver as his breath rolled over his pointed ear.  


“N-no… And I’m not ready.” Riven protested as the blunt head of the demon’s cock rubbed over his saliva slicked hole. He tried to get up again but again Kerem pushed him down. Riven’s green eyes went wide as the pressure built at his hole. He gritted his teeth, as it was forced in him. “Ah!” Riven cried out as the head popped in. Then inch by inch Kerem kept pushing his thick cock into Riven’s body. It was bigger than anything he’d taken before and his body kept squeezing down trying to force it out. “Ah, fuck!”  


“If you.. You want to do your job, you better... Endure this.” Kerem smirked through a few kisses to the back of the fae’s neck. Kerem finished pushing his cock the rest of the way in, all ten inches. Kerem loved hearing the gasping pants from Riven. “You’re going to love this.” Kerem licked the sweat off of his neck savoring the salty taste.  


“Damn you… But fine, hurry up!” Riven tried to glare at Kerem’s smirking face.  


“I’m not going to finish until you come with me.” Kerem chuckled rolling his hips and drawing out a loving moan. His hands gripped Riven’s hips and the smirk widened. He pulled back out of that tight hole watching that pink rim turn red from his cock. He pulled out till only the head was left in the fae, Riven.  


“Ugh…” Riven moaned as Kerem pushed himself back in, his cock pushing steadily against that sweet spot inside him. Riven’s head pressed against the pillows his mouth hanging open as Kerem started thrusting in and out of him harder and faster. “K-Kerem! Ah~!” The force of the demon king’s thrust had him rocking back and forth. All he could feel was Kerem’s cock forcing his hole open every time his insides were closing. His body sucking in the demon’s cock while his own rubbed against the sheets. His pre cum smeared over the sheets each time Kerem was seated fully inside him. The sound of flesh smacking flesh, the slick smell of sex, accompanied with pants and moans.  


“Pl-please harder!” Riven begged and as Kerem seized his hair. Riven cried out as Kerem yanked him up forcing the angle of his thrust to change. Riven let his head roll to the side and soon teeth sunk into his flesh the pain and pleasure mixing. Riven didn’t even recognize his voice as he climaxed screaming out. His body spasmed around Kerem’s cock and with claws digging into his hip Kerem forced himself as deep as possible. Cock pulsing right before his seed burst into Riven. Riven bit his lips at the hot rush filling his wanton body.  


The fae panted his body trembling with pleasure as Kerem pulled out. He winced as Kerem pulled out with a wet pop, leaving his cum to trail out of his fluttering hole. He looked down at the sheets at the spot of cum across them, his cum. Riven looked over his shoulder at Kerem and surprise took him. Kerem’s white scarred eye was instead violet.  


“Kerem?” Riven turned around and gripped the tiger demon’s shoulders but it was gone.  


“What?.. Riven what’s wrong?” Kerem asked but Riven just shook his head.  


“Nothing… Nothing Kerem.” Riven smiled his eyes shifting to the curtain that fluttered without a breeze. So who was it that had watched him and the king of rage...


	3. A Day's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based of an Rp involving a half elf alchemist and his full elf slave. It also is connected to another work of mine and a friends work too. The work of mine is Thoughts, and my friend Tommykaine wrote the piece Slumber that goes with it.

Theadus never knew what to expect on these trips to get ingredients for his masters Alchemy. The first time he’d been fucked and filled with eggs, another time he just collected bugs, and the time before this he was used as a distraction with a tribe of centaurs. That had been interesting as one young male hadn’t wanted to let Theadus return to his master. Theadus actually smiled thinking about that time. He remembered how it was the first time he’d admitted that he loved his master. He hadn’t said it to his master, Kannin yet but it was the truth. He had fallen in love with his master, and he was excited to be out helping him even if he didn’t show it. He was excited because helping Kannin meant he was useful and therefore he had a purpose and wouldn’t be killed. The sad part about his love was, Theadus knew it was foolish because there was no way it could be returned. He was Kannin’s property, and his compliance kept Eilith, his friend and a slave to a group of demons, from being hurt by Kannin. Kannin didn’t like elves and Eilith was one he really didn’t like.  


Theadus forced himself to stop thinking about that because his worry for his friend would only distract him from his task at hand. He had to get the flowers from the tree before him. He gripped his brown satchel and pulled out the jar Kannin, his master gave him. Theadus smiled to himself enjoying the fact that this job was a peaceful one. One by one he gathered the flowers and placed them in the jar. It took him only ten minutes to fill the jar and put it back in his satchel.  


“Well, there. Master can’t tease me for this one.” Theadus smirked, the satchel at his side. He was so proud of himself he didn’t notice the vine of the tree moving. He didn’t see them snaking over the ground, and didn’t notice until it was too late. “ARGH!” Theadus yelled in surprise. His arms and legs were grabbed the satchel falling to the ground as he was lifted up and dragged back to the tree. Theadus struggled to get free pulling at the vines but it was pointless. The vines shifted and crawled over him, slipping under the clothes his master gave him. Theadus felt his heart racing and even worst was that he knew what would come. He knew it and was wishing his master was here, not to save him not to help him… No he wanted him to see and watch. Theadus whimpered as his legs were spread and a vine poked at his hole.  


Theadus’s gasped as the small vine pushed inside him, sliding up till it brushed over his prostate. Theadus moaned and arched as the vine twisted and pushed against that one spot over and over. Theadus’s head dropped back, resting against the tree as a vine curled around his cock. It slide and teased his sensitive dick teasing the tip and his slit. The vine inside him twist and writhing slowly pulled out drawing a whine from the elf. His gaze rolled up to look to the tree watching more vines descend down. His breath quickened with anticipation, and soon his clothes were pushed out of the way. His brown and teal gaze watched as two tentacles slide up his chest and suctioned over his nipples.  


“Ah~nnnggg.” Theadus moaned as soft wet nubs rolled over his nipples as they were sucked and pulled. The pleasure ran write through his veins and straight to his hardening manhood. It pulsed and throbbed starting to drip with precum. Theadus flushed embarrassed by his bodies reaction especially since it hadn’t even filled his ass yet. Like his thoughts were heard a large tentacle push its thick head into his hole. He gritted his teeth as the tentacle pushed splitting him open, a thick mucus easing its way in. It felt like it was the width of Kannin’s fist and it was pushing in further. “Ah~ K-Kannin!” Theadus cried out, the thing deep within him. It pushed against his prostate opening his insides.  


A desperate moan left his lips as it pulled back. His mouth hung open with panting breaths, as it stopped. Once more only the bulbous head was inside him, his rim stretched wide around it. His arms were pulled up over his head and his voice was lost. The limb slammed into him, with so much force his body to rock forward as far as the vines would allow. Glancing down he could see the slight bulge in his stomach as it was seated deep within him. His legs trembled, hole trying to clench but unable to. “Ugh!” Theadus voice finally lifted from his lips as it pulled out that slammed in again. “AH~!” Theadus cried out as his hole was assaulted, his insides never give a chance to adjust to the rapid thrusting. His hips forced to rock back and forth as it writhing inside him. Saliva dripped from his mouth, pleasure swarming through his body, his nipples, his cock and his stretched hole. Over and over again it thrusted his cock constantly beading pre.  


Theadus’s voice hitched through moans and gasps his mind unable to grab anything but the pleasure the plant was inflicting on him. “Ah~ KANNIN!” Theadus screamed out in pure pleasure as he came to the plant ravaging him, tensing in his viny bondage. His head was spinning but a sudden burst of pressure made Theadus lurch in his bonds. He looked down to see thick bludges flowing up the tentacle and into him. His stomach swelled painfully, and tears pricked his eyes. “Argh! Kannin!!!” Theadus yelled his body shaking as more of the tentacles seed was pushed in him stretching his hole to the limit and forcing his stomach to grow. His breath hitching while tears streamed down his cheeks. His eyes couldn’t focus and his mind grew fuzzy, till there was no pain just black.

~~~~

Theadus gasped his whole body stiff, and throbbing with dull aches and pains. Yet he was warm cradled in soft blankets with the rich smell of herbs around him. Looking about he realized he was in his room. The one Kannin gave him after his first run in with tentacled beasts… The ones that laid eggs inside him. Panic hit him as he remembered the thick seed pumped into him, and Theadus threw off the blanket. He sighed with relief to see that his stomach wasn’t bulge but looked normal. He also could smell the herbs stronger now. Curiously he reached between his naked legs and ran a finger over his hole to find it slicked with oil. He smiled to himself as a budding feeling of affection grew in him. Kannin. His master took care of him. Now the only thing left was to rest and ask Kannin if the seed of that plant was what he’d really been after.


	4. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story inspired by an old rp that no longer runs. Chaos, a demon prince decides to have some fun with his human pet Darius.

Darius growled as his arms was forced behind his back and wrist bound into the leather cuffs. The leather was soft and he felt the man holding him down make sure that there was at least a fingers width of room while he fastened the cuff. His green eyes searched the floor before him, the stone work was a dark gray but there were many plush carpets and pillows throughout the room. He couldn’t free his arm from the leather cuffs that held them folded behind his back, and his legs had been bound calf to thigh before his arms. He’d also been fitted with ankle cuffs with a heavy ring that rested against his skin right now, but he knew that wouldn’t last. The man tying him down ran black claws up over his arm and then flicked his nose.  


“Fuck you!” Darius snapped. His green eyes narrowed at violet ones as his chin was tipped up. He struggled to not smile up at the demon before him. The black messy hair, and pale skin. He was dressed in a loose blue top and black leather pants while Darius was naked.  


“Watch your mouth slut.”  


Darius’s lip quivered and his heart started to beat faster that the sultry command. His blond hair was grabbed and his head yanked back so he was forced to look up at the demon. Darius tensed as Chaos leaned in close, the angle his head was pulled at made his neck ache. A sharp breath was sucked in past Darius’s lips as Chaos’s tongue ran from the base of his neck up his cheek.  


“You taste good… And you’re far more fun when you are quiet.” Chaos chuckled roughly letting go of Darius’s hair. He walked away from Darius for a moment just to grab something that looked like a dog bed. Chaos threw it on the floor before Darius, and before Darius could ask why he was pushed onto it. “Can’t have a bruised slave. That wouldn’t look good for my standing.”  


“Of course.” Darius grumbled rolling his eyes as he was forced to kneel once more. The soft padding of the bed did feel nice, and Chaos made sure that the lift in the edge of the bed was under his ankles providing more support while the balls of his feet rested on the stone. Still Darius wasn’t going to thank him, he just glared at the ground staying perfectly silent. He wanted to think of a witty remark but his thoughts were drowned out by the beating of his heart. His breath hitched as the back of Chaos’s fingers ran over his cheek. It drew Darius’s gaze up meeting the red eyes of his master in a stubborn stare.  


A smirk bloomed over Chaos’s face before he gripped Darius’s hair once more. He held Darius’s head firmly by the hair and forced the young human’s face against his groin. Darius gave a muffled sound against the clothed bulge that he’d been forced against, while Chaos smiled. Chaos rolled his hips grinding his hard confined length against Darius face holding him there and forcing him to endure.  


“Beg for it pig.” Chaos ordered his hand squeezing his cheeks, and making sure Darius couldn’t pull away. The grip he was using was firm and tight but he wasn’t going to leave any bruises on his pet.  


Darius pulled at his bindings he hated when Chaos pushed his cheeks together like this pursing his lips too. He squirmed as he felt Chaos’s foot tap the underside of his hard cock. Darius gulped as Chaos opened up his pants and released his large cock. Darius shuddered at the sight of the demon cock. Chaos was big, bigger than any human could be and it was always intimidating to be face to face with his manhood. Darius flushed and Chaos smirked even more. He bit his lip trying to think about what Darius wanted. He was a fickle demon and Darius knew a wrong answer would be tolerated. He didn’t want to say a thing his cheeks already burning with humiliation already.  


“I’m waiting.” Chaos growled forcing Darius’ face closer to his cock. Darius winced, Chaos’s grip tightened and at the smell of Chaos’s body and sex. Darius turned his gaze to the side, even if he couldn’t turn his head.  


“Please… please daddy give it to me?” Darius said feeling awkward and could barely look at Chaos. The growl he was rewarded with told him he’d gotten it wrong. Darius opened his mouth to protest but instead his mouth was forced with Chaos’s length. He groaned and his eyes watering as he felt Chaos’s length plunge down his throat. He gagged and struggled in the bonds, his stretched lips was slicked with his own saliva as Chaos pulled back and he gasped for air. He trying to pull away but Chaos grabbed his hair and held him still. Darius started to gag as Chaos’s length forced his way back down his throat. His tongue pushed down and he whimpered as tears dripping from his eyes, while saliva was trailing from his lips. His fingers flex before curling into a tight ball as Chaos thrust in and out of his throat. He gagged against the thick flesh, as he choked and struggled to breath.  


“Never call me that slut!... You are nothing but a pig!... And I AM YOUR MASTER!” Chaos snapped his hip and he forced Darius’s head forward onto his cock. He smiled with a glint in his eyes as his balls slapped wetly against Darius saliva soaked chin. He was starting to feel like he was close to coming and from the red stain on his sluts cheek and the dripping cock his slut had, Chaos knew his pet was close too. He gave a few more thrust for good measure before pulling his cock out of Darius’s mouth slowly.  


Darius coughed and gagged spit flying as Chaos’s cock left his mouth. He heavied in breath after breath but he wasn’t given peace as his tied up body was forced down. His ass was high in the air and the coolness of it rolled over his most intimate parts.  


“Ah! D-damn you. Ah! M-master stop!” Darius yelled as he hear the snap of the rubber glove. He hated this, the anal training that Chaos insisted on. It always hurt a bit, and with his cheeks turning redder he knew he was going to be used thoroughly. His cock twitched and dripped and Darius sucked in a breath preparing for the next bit.  


“Awww, do you want me to stop, pig? Do you think you deserve it? But your tiny cock is dripping with want.” Chaos mocked forcing two fingers into Darius’s body listening to the other whine. He gripped his hand to cup Darius’s balls and massage them as he pushed in a third and fourth lubed gloved finger. Chaos licked his lips as Darius cried out his voice rough from the throat fucking as he rocked his four fingers back and forth. “Your little pussy loves this.” Chaos laughed popping his thumb into the gloriously stretched red hole. Chaos could feel it squeezing his hand as Darius gasped and moaned. Chaos rolled Darius’s ball one more time, as his fist forced Darius’s body to open to him. Chaos watched Darius’s hands ball up tight, he watched Darius’s toes curl against the soft mat while his body tried to rock back.  


It was a delicious sight watching his wrist slip into that tight warm grip. Darius always made the sweetest sounds as he forced his fist and a bit of his arm in and out of Darius’s sweet hole. His little slut had come so far in his training and it was time. It was time for what Chaos wanted most. Chaos pulled his hand slowly out of Darius, and sighed at the amazing sight of that red rim gapping from his hand. He pulls the glove off and grabs the string of anal beads from the bed. It was all to push every single one in and then Chaos, still holding onto the end of the beads, slide his cock in next.  


Darius moaned and pushed back as best he could all tied on. His hole squeezing on the beads and his master’s cock. He panted feeling everything so deeply, the beads pressed perfectly against his prostate rubbing and rolling against his insides as Chaos thrust his cock in and out of Darius’s body.  


“Ah~ Master Chaos. Chaos!” Darius panted out squeezing his eyes shut as the pressure and pleasure built inside him with every powerful thrust. His whole body was rocked back and forth from Chaos, his body growing slick with sweat. Every movement was drawing out croaks of pleasure and harsh moans, accompanied by the sound of their skin smacking together.  


“I’m going to cum, pig. And fill you up.” Chaos growled. “Tell me you want it or you’ll regret it.”  


“Ah~... N-no!” Darius argued. “Aaahh!” Darius’s eyes shot open wide, his body jolting with pleasure as Chaos yanked on the beads pulling over have of them out. Darius bit his lips as the beads started to be forced back in by the thrusting of the demon’s length. Darius sighed as the beads were finally settled back in his body only for Chaos to yank them out half way again, pulling another cry from the human. “Ahnngg, S-stop! God…. F-Fill me up. Fill me up with your cum.” Darius panted out his cock twitching with need while his body sucked on the length pushing in and out.  


“Good slut.” Chaos whispered in Darius’s ear. Darius bit his lip bracing himself for the next moments. It wasn’t enough though, Darius screamed as Chaos forced himself in and out of his hole faster and faster. Darius’s nail dug into his palms as the heat and pleasure built until it was too much, and it was a beautiful sight to see for Chaos. Chaos slammed hard into Darius as his lovely pet screamed cock jerking and white seed spurting over the fluffy mat they were own. The convulsing of Darius’s hole and walls was enough to throw Chaos over the edge and with a deep groan he came filling his little slut. Breathing hard he pulled out and then removed the beads smirking at the cum on them. Chaos took a moment to look at Darius’s fluttering cum dripping hole and placed a kiss on Darius’s lower back.  


Darius was breathing hard his body hot and cold at the same time. He moaned as the cuffs on his wrists were undone then the ones on his legs. He was still dizzy from pleasure but he still registered Chaos lifting him up and laying him on Chaos big plush bed. He closed his eyes resting for a moment and listened as Chaos walked away. It was only a few moments before Chaos was back at his side lifting his head. Darius opened his eyes and blinked as Chaos held out a cup.  


“Drink my pet. My beloved Darius.” Chaos smiled and Darius flushed. Darius took the cup and drank down the warm tea and honey. It was something Chaos always gave him after a rough bit of oral sex. He was so good to him. As he finished Darius reached up and cupped Chaos’s face and kissed his lips. “I wasn’t to rough?”  


“Thank you. And no, I mean I didn’t use our safe word did I?” Darius smiled. The safe word was of course Darius’s brother Zane’s name.  


“Anything for you baby. Thanks for trying the daddy bit… I just like master better.” Chaos grinned against Darius’s lips and Darius smiled back.  


“Of course… Master.” Darius purred and Chaos slipped into bed next to him.


	5. Am I Sick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is from an RP I run with Tommykaine.
> 
> Nagi is trying to get his life back on track after suffering brutal attacks at the hands of a gang and the ringleader of that gang Samael. The only trouble is he still has feeling for one of his former attackers Stuart.

The day had been long and hard, between meetings with his therapist and starting his first job. It had been a long day. Nagi dropped his keys on the small end table of his apartment, before turning around and locking, the chain lock, deadbolt and then arming the alarm system. He was 24, and it had been six years since the worst year of his life and still wasn’t normal. Nagi was starting to wonder if he ever would be normal if he ever would recover from what happened. He pulled off his gloves and coat with a sigh and hung them by the door before grabbing the mail and walking to the kitchen of his small apartment. He fingered through the mail, slowly, a letter from his attorney, one from his grandmother who he was just starting to get to know, a letter from his dearest friend Jessi, and one more. Nagi felt his heart stop, fear and desire mixed together reminding him of how sick he truly was. The letter was one he had meant to send.  


The letter was addressed to Stuart, a man in prison, and a letter Nagi’s therapist told him not to send. Up until this month Nagi had written to Stuart, Matthew and even Jonathan and Connor. Jonathan and Connor he wrote to a total of ten times over the six years, Matthew seventy two times, and Stuart he had written to at least once a week. All four of them, had been part of a gang, and all had raped him nearly weekly during his senior year at highschool after his eighteenth birthday. His eyes burned with tears over the pain of it all, but also because he felt so lost. His father was gone, his friend off finishing his training in the police academy while also pursuing another degree, and he was alone. Nagi couldn’t stop the soft sob as he sat down at his lonely table and dropped the mail on it. He was sick… So sick because that lost feeling was tied to Stuart and Matthew as well.  


They raped him they were the bad guys, the monsters and he. He had feelings for the four of them, but those feelings were strongest for Stuart. In a very twisted way he’d fallen in love with the man, he was sure he loved Matt too but Stuart knew the pain he felt to some extent. He remembered everything he confessed to Stuart, all the time they’d spent together, how he looked at it now and it made him both sick and happy. With a sigh Nagi wiped his tears away and stood back up. He wasn’t hungry and he wanted to go to bed and put this whole day behind him.  


Nagi headed to the little bedroom in his apartment and again a wave of sorrow washed over him. There was so little from his childhood home here, no furniture, and almost no pictures. It wasn’t that he didn’t own them but feared them being stolen. So for now they were locked away safely in storraged. He pulled off the black wig that he had taken to wearing and placed it on the mannequin head on his vanity. He then grabbed a make-up wipe and started to wipe down his face. It was sad but he was scared to be himself out in public. Terrified that someone would know him from the video’s he’d been forced to make. So he dressed as a woman wearing a black wig over his bright red hair and painting up his face. The make-up also helped to hide the scar under his left eye, a thin line and to be honest he didn’t remember who gave it to him, only that it hurt and he’d been too terrified to fight back. Tossing the wipe into the trash with one hand he started to let his hair down. Once free his soft red hair reached his mid-back and gently framed his face. With grace he left the vanity and striped out of his clothes, removing his shirt, the fake bra, his skirt and knee high socks, and was left only in his underwear. With a sad gaze he looked at his reflect and still all he could see was something disgusting. He trailed a finger down the gold chain he wore right down to the cross. He didn’t deserve to wear it but he couldn’t take it off. It was all he had of his mother, and his father. Nagi tore his gaze from the mirror and put a cloth cover over it so he wouldn’t see himself. He was suppose to be starting a new life and he couldn’t let go.  


Nagi walked over to his bed and pulled the covers down. He crawled into his bed and even with the door locked, and no one here he didn’t feel safe or warm in his bed, he just felt numb. He lay in his bed rolling to his side and putting a hand under his pillow blinking blearily at the wall. He glanced at the clock and stared at the red numbers spelling out 10:31 pm and sighed. Nagi was exhausted but he didn’t feel like he would get any sleep. Still he closed his eyes to try, one hand tucked under his pillow while the other grasped his cross.  


Something moved across his face and panic took him. He tried to sit up his eyes wide open to a fog black. Just pin pricks of faint light and he was being pushed down! He opened his mouth to scream but even that was muffled by someone’s tongue filing his open mouth, their lips sealed tightly over his. Nagi couldn’t breath, he was shaking unable to think of what to do. The person had grabbed his hands and pulled them over his head holding them here, while their other hand danced over his side.  


“Nagi..”  


Nagi’s breath hitched at the voice. It addled his mind stalling out his ability to think about fight or flight, as the lips moved off his own and down his cheek. Nagi shook his head trying to get whatever was covering his eyes off, but the hand that had been around his wrists pressed gently over his eyes.  


“Shh, it’s just a blind fold. We used to play with this all the time.”  


“Stuart?” Nagi questioned his voice barely audible to his own ears. He sucked in a great breath of air as the warm hand slide over his skin from his side to his chest palm pressing down over his left nipple. He tried to move his hands but found they were stuck tied together. It hadn’t hurt having them tied together, and only Stuart was ever gentle enough with him for that.  


“Yes.”  


It was a harsh whisper against his ear before teeth nipped at him. His heart was pounding both with excitement and fear. His eyes were searching behind the black blindfold wanting to see Stuart to see what he was doing to him. He felt his legs being nudged apart and he couldn’t help but pull at the bindings, trying to close his legs.  


“No!” Nagi cried out. “Pl-please no.” He whimpered only to have that mouth over his again, the metal of Stuarts two lip rings pressing into his skin, while he was kissed. The hand over his chest moved to his left leg urging it to move. Nagi couldn’t help the whimper that left him out of fear. He hated this, he hated being touched so much, but at the same time he wanted Stuart to be happy. He knew Stuart cared because many times he didn’t make him do anything because of his fear. Stuart knew it that’s why he was kinder to Nagi and it was Stuarts homelife that had made him forgive him. That and one other thing, Stuart killed Samael the one who corust the gang into hurt him, who did the worst things to him.  


Nagi gasped as he was hushed and something with what felt like a series of ridges pressed and rubbed over his penis. Nagi blinked behind the blindfold knowing all too well what was rubbing against him. That feeling, it was Stuart’s cock pressed against his, rubbing against his, with all those piercings on the underside. Nagi bit his lips whimpering both with fear and anticipation. He wanted this but he was scared and he kept waiting for Carl or Samael to say something horrible. He kept waiting for the pain and shame even though Stuart rarely did that to him. Nagi gasped as wet warmth enclosed over his nipple toying with the silver hoop. His body trembled from fear, from the cold, and from his own desire. He felt teeth graze over his skin up his budding nipple then close around the metal and tug it, drawing another gasped response from him. It felt good, and that’s what made it worst for Nagi. He wanted it but all he could recall was fear and shame, but this, he wished he could enjoy it.  
“What’s wrong?”  


“This… I want… I can’t, please I can’t do this.” Nagi argued feeling dirty knowing that he could never have sex not without remembering everything before this.  


“Doesn’t it feel good?”  


“Y-yes.” Nagi inhaled his breathy answer as the length ground against his own again. The feeling was good, and his lips stay parted with soft breaths.  
“Do you want it to feel good?”  


“.... Yes, I do. Stuart I.. Please I-” Nagi could feel tears at his eyes as soft lips covered his, the press of Stuart’s lip rings somehow making him feel calm and even more scared in the same instant.  


“I’ll make you feel good. Nagi say my name.”  


“Stuart.” Nagi moaned as lips pressed to his neck. He did, he did want to feel good. He wanted to be loved but with another tremble Nagi knew it would be impossible. He was damaged and scarred.  


“I know your damage, I don’t care Nagi. I love you.”  


It was a low statement that made Nagi feel immensely vulnerable and exhilarated. He felt a warm hand wrap around his manhood and the one pressed against him. He felt the tight squeeze and felt Stuart’s length, and hand so clearly. He shifted his hips, despite his fear and tears behind the blindfold. He could feel the other smiling against his neck before teeth nipped at him, before that tongue soothed him. The slow stroking of his length with Stuart’s grew faster. The metal of Stuart’s piercings pressing firmly into his sensitive skin bringing another whined of pleasure and worry from the lithe redhead.  


“Stu-Stuart! I… i’m ah.” Nagi gasped his cheeks blazing with shame while his body quivered.  


“Me too. Come on baby, it’s okay.”  


The hot breath, the gentle care in that voice. Nagi couldn’t take it, for much longer. It was clear Stuart knew it too because he was stroking him faster, his other hand toying with his chest. Hitting every spot that was sensitive and brought Nagi closer to the edge. Nagi inhaled sharply his voice hitching as the heat grew, as the hand squeezed him more.  


“Stuart!” Nagi cried out an affirmation hissed in his ear by the other. He felt warmth across his stomach, the blindfold lifting up only for his legs to be pulled apart and pinned down. Nagi’s blinked rapidly trying to make the blurry figure real as panic started to take him. The white gleam of teeth, the warmth still dripping down onto his stomach. Nagi eyes shot wide as he saw the blood dripping from Stuart’s mouth and from the hole in Stuart’s chest. He wanted to scream but a tight hand choked the noise from him before he could make it. The devilish glee the sick twisted smile of Samael filling his gaze.  


“Did you really think I wouldn’t find you bitch! How many times must I teach you, you dumb slut.” Samael sneer tightening his grip.  


Nagi screamed as hands grabbed at him Stuart’s body still before him, bleeding with no one helping him. Nagi saw the gun, he felt the warm press of a man’s length and the loud bang.  


“NO!” Nagi flailed, sitting up and fighting against his sheets. He was breathing hard, his body covered in sweat and a bit of cum. The moonlight filtered through his window and with some effort he untangled his arm and body from the sheets. His lip trembled, and his whole body shook from the last horrifying moments of his dream. His voice was stuck against the lump in his throat was his tears started to fall freely. The last thing he heard continuing to echo in his head, and through him. “You’ll never be free of me.”


End file.
